


You’re Such a Flirt

by JYP_AND_SM_STAN_FOR_LIFE



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, The Fluff Is Real People, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JYP_AND_SM_STAN_FOR_LIFE/pseuds/JYP_AND_SM_STAN_FOR_LIFE
Summary: Minho peeked out from under his spot beneath the table and visibly pouted when he didn’t see Jisung anywhere in the room. “What? Where did he go...?” He mumbled to himself and crawled out from his hiding spot; only to yelp out in surprise a second later when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. “Wha-“ He started to say but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing themselves to his own. His cheeks turned a bright pink as he looked into the eyes of the person in front of him. “Jisung....I swear you’re such a flirt sometimes!”





	You’re Such a Flirt

**One-Shot:**

Minho stretched his sore limbs as he heard Jisung enter the kitchen. He looked away from the eggs he was currently cooking to nod at the younger in acknowledgment. “Hey kiddo, you still sleepy?”, he asked with a small smile tugging at his lips as he noticed the adorable way Jisung was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Yeah hyung I’m good...I’m just a little tired, you know?”, was the sleepy response Minho received as Jisung went over to stand by him.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
“What ya’ cookin’?” Jisung asked him curiously. Minho rolled his eyes and waved his spatula in the air. “Eggs you big dummy. You want some?” As if to answer for him Jisung’s stomach started to growl. “I’ll take that as a yes...”  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Minho finished his own eggs and started preparing another set for Jisung. “Get some plates will you?” He told the other from over his shoulder. He heard Jisung him in acknowledgement before he returned his focus to cooking the other’s breakfast.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Once he was done with his eggs he turned off the stove and turned around. Only to find Jisung had completely disappeared. Minho furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he walked into the living room area and looked around. “Jisung? Where’d you go? Your food is ready!” Minho yelled out into the empty room. No one was home except for him and Jisung, or apparently just him.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Minho huffed in defeat as he flopped his body onto the newly constructed couch in their living room. His empty stomach pushed to the back of his mind as he wondered where Jisung may have gone too.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Minho rolled onto his back heaved a heavy sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. His eyes beginning to close slightly as sleep began to take over his body and mind.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Though before that could happen a loud ‘BAM’ was heard from his own bedroom; causing Minho to immediately sit up in panic as he looked around the empty living room. “H-hello?! W-who’s there!?” He demanded to know as he got up from the couch and slowly made his way to his shared bedroom. He brought his fists up in preparation for anything to come as he nervously pushed his bedroom door open. What he found was not a sasaeng ‘fan’ or a robber though, it was Jisung.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
The younger male was sprawled out on the wood floor with a large picnic basket in his hand. He could hear the other groan in pain as he rubbed his head. Minho looked at Jisung in confusion as he lower his fists and walked over to the younger male. “What- what are you doing?” He asked the other curiously as he kneeled down to grab the younger’s arm and lift him up.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
“I was trying to get a picnic basket for us...” Jisung responded in embarrassment as he looked down at the ground and winced when he moved his head; bringing a hand up to rub small circles into his scalp. “Jisung...WHY!?” Minho asked in a scolding tone as he placed his hands on his hips. He saw Jisung blush slightly as he looked up to meet Minho’s gaze. “It was for us...” Jisung confessed reluctantly. “I knew we we’re the only ones here today so I thought it would be fun to do something together! We could pretend we’re on a picnic date or something...” Jisung elaborated and looked around the room shyly.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Minho stared at him in surprise. He thought the younger male had left him here alone, but apparently...he was just preparing a few items so they could spend time with each other. Minho smiled softly at Jisung’s kind actions and gently tapped at his forehead. “Yah you big dummy, I thought you left and some crazed sasaeng or robber was in our dorm trying to steal something!” He said worriedly and watched as Jisung hung his head low. “But-“, he started off and gently and brought a hand forward to hold Jisung’s right and in his left, “I really appreciate this sweet gesture. Thank you babe.” Minho finished off sincerely as he watched Jisung physical brighten at his words. Laughing in amusement as the younger boy wrapped himself in his tight embrace.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
They both stayed that way for a few minutes before pulling away from one another and heading back into the kitchen. “Well the food is cold by now...how does cereal sound?” Minho asked as he noticed his now cold eggs sitting by themselves in their forgotten frying pan.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
“Sure hyung, but, wanna play a game too?” Jisung asked with a dopey grin on his face as he turned his head to the side to face Minho. He looked up at him hopefully, almost like he was planning something...  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Minho rolled his eyes and nodded his head at the younger male. “Why not? We have nothing else to do~”, he drawled on to Jisung and linked their arms together. Jisung smiled at him and quickly pulled them both back to the kitchen; leading the way. They broke away from each other and quickly got together the bowls and utensils they would need. Though as Jisung was rummaging through the cabinets above the sink he noticed something. “Hyung!” He gasped in surprised down at him, “There. Is. No. Frosted Flakes!” He complained to Minho and pouted down at him. He saw Minho come back into his view from his previous squatting position as he was looking for better bowls for them to use. “We have other cereal you know.” He gave Jisung a pointed look as the younger continued to sulk. “Aish Jisung is it really that important you have Frosted Flakes?” He asked him with a deadpan expression on his face. As if to answer his question Jisung looked down at him with teary eyes and a kicked puppy dog expression. “Ah fine then, I’m sure it’s in Felix and Seungmin’s room. Felix is forever eating and storing anything he can find in that landfill they call a bedroom...”  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Minho got up from his position near the kitchen floor and walked out of the kitchen and into the room of filth, also known as Felix’s shared bedroom. “Aish what’s wrong with these kids?” He asked himself and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance as he looked around and saw clothes scattered across the hardwood floor. There were also empty Gatorade bottles and noddle cups. Making his way further into the room Minho spotted the blue and white box of cereal Jisung seemed so keen on eating today. Too bad it was already in the trash can... And it was near their scattered underwear and there was no way, Minho would never touch those. He’d be tainted...  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
He went back into the kitchen and sighed upon seeing a pouting Jisung sitting down on the ground. “There’s no more okay? Felix ate it all in his sleep...”  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
He watched at Jisung looked back up at him and pouted. “Oh, that’s okay... I understand...” The younger boy said, even though he looked like a kicked puppy. Minho rolled his eyes at Jisung’s behavior and kneeled down to pull the pouting boy up to his feet. “What’s wrong with you? It’s only some stupid cereal.” Minho grunted out as Jisung fell into his arms purposely. “But Hyung it’s our stupid cereal! Every time I eat it you do too! We always share...Hmp...”  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
At Jisung’s small whine Minho grinned and pulled the younger to the couch in the living room. “Oh calm down you big baby. Let’s do something else okay? Didn’t you want to play a game earlier?” At his question Jisung looked up excitedly and nodded his head. “Yup! I’m sure you’ll love it!” He exclaimed and stood up to grab Minho’s hands and pull him up. Minho cocked an eyebrow at the younger and tilted his head In curiosity. “Really? What are we going to play?”, he asked.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Jisung grinned up at him and walked to the corner where the main bedrooms were and hid behind the wall. “Hide and Seek!” He exclaimed in excitement and ran back to Minho with a face splitting grin on his face.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Minho looked at him with a blank expression. “Really? Hide and Seek? You realize you’re almost an adult right? And I’m an actual adult.” At his response Jisung deflated in his excitement and grabbed Minho’s hands to squeeze them gently. “Please Hyung? It’ll be fun I promise!” Jisung exclaimed as he tried to convince Minho that playing a children’s game would be fun.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
He begged and begged until Minho’s resolve finally came crumbling down and he agreed. “Yes! Now Hyung, you hide and I seek okay?” Jisung babbled on as Minho slumped his shoulders tiredly. “Okay Jisung-ah, go and let me hide!” He told him with a small smile on his lips as Jisung’s excitement started to rub off on him.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
The younger nodded his head obediently and ran to his shared bedroom to count. Minho could hear him talking but it was muffled slightly. He looked around for a place to hide and frowned as he came up empty. He noticed the small table the members constructed earlier in the week and looked around for a blanket. He rushed over the the couch and grabbed a thin, pull over blanket to lay over the entire table and proceeded to carefully crawl under the lonely piece of furniture.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
Minho curled his legs up to press them against his chest; making his body small to hide from the over excited boy still counting. “96.97.98.99...”, He could vaguely hear Jisung say. His mind started to wonder as he waited patiently for the younger boy to find him. A second later he heard loud footsteps coming in his direction; the loud thuds scaring him slightly.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
“Hyung! Where are you...”, Jisung drawled on curiously as Minho heard him walk around the room. Jisung’s footsteps soon because faint after a few seconds and then he couldn’t hear them all together. Minho furrowed his eyebrows and left out a small noise of surprise. “Wow, he didn’t notice the big blanket over the table? The table is literally in the middle of the room...”  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
He rested his head and the side of his face against the cool wood floor of the dorm room. Boredom slowly starting to creep up on him as he laid there.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
It seemed like a few more minutes had gone by before Minho let out a loud huff of annoyance.  
**\-------- °✾° ≫ --------**  
He then decided to quickly peek out from under his hiding spot beneath the table. He pouted once he looked around and saw no one there. Heck, he didn’t even hear Jisung and his thundering footsteps anymore. “Where did he go...?”, he wondered out loud before deciding to go and find him. He crawled out from under his hiding spot; only to yelp out in surprise a second later when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. “Wha-“ He started to say but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing themselves to his own. His cheeks turned a bright pink as he looked into the eyes of the person in front of him. “Jisung....I swear you’re such a flirt sometimes!”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Also On My Account On The Stray Kids Amino!!


End file.
